wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute
= Nonan Monarchy = Bazanian Empire = Nonan supporters = Bazanian supporters |prev = |conc = |next = |start = August 1, 2011 |end = |place = K9 and K10, core of the Appearence |result = Nonan defeat: * Derta secured by Capita Council peacekeeping force * Peacekeeping force dispersed military exercises * Trinia VII conquered by Bazania |hideside = |side1 = Support: |side2 = Support: |hidebattles = 1 |battles = |hideevents = |events = * Manaki reconnaissance August 3 to 8 * First military exercise February 5 to 12 * Second military exercise February 25 to March 11 * Third military exercise March 6 to 11 * Fourth military exercise March 11 to 19 * Derta-Trinia Crisis March 19 |hidecommanders = 1 |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |hideforces = 1 |forces1 = |forces2 = |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = 1 |capabilities1 = |capabilities2 = |hidecasualties = 1 |casual1 = |casual2 = |overallcasual = |civilian = }} The (August 1, 2011 – March 19, 2012; 7 months and 18 days) was a territorial dispute between the Nonan Monarchy and Bazanian Empire over the colonization of Derta by the latter party. It was the center of attention for international politics in the core of the Appearence in August 2011 and from February 2012. Nonan disputed the colonization of Derta by the Bazanians in August 2011 and tried to force the Bazanians, diplomatically, to hand the planet over, but was unsuccessful. Nothing came of the dispute until February 2012, when military exercises by various members of the newly-formed Order of Nations for Peace began and started moving gradually closer and closer to Derta. The Bazanians got the exercises denounced by the Capita Council and eventually rallied a CC peacekeeping force to disperse the exercises in March. Before the peacekeeping force was to move in, the Nonans colonized Trinia VII a mere few lightyears from Derta. The military exercises were successfully dispersed, but Bazania went on to attack Trinia, and succeeded in conquering the planet. The ONP, seeing that the Capita Council and thus the majority of the core supported the imperial powers, backed down following this. In July, AppearenceLeaks leaked documents from Manaki revealing plans to invade imperial powers in retaliation for the crisis. These later came to fruition in the form of the Liberalism war, and the dispute was seen as a major event leading to the war. Background The Nonan Monarchy established an unrecognized neutral-territory to the galactic north of itself some time in the 1990s, following worries that colonization would envelope them. In February 2011, just prior to a spark in hostilities almost resulting in international war, they aligned themselves with the Appearence Democracy League in favor of better protection against threatening imperial actions, namely of the Bazanian Empire. Following the conclusion of the BlyDonian Civil War, and therefore the realignment of the leader of anti-imperial civilizations, as well as the dissolution of the ADL in to the EML (then EL), imperial threats began to become a worry again, though they stayed with their previous allies because of Manaki's apparently sustained anti-imperialism and strength. The Bazanian Empire and Nonan Monarchy were cosmographically close single-planet states, though Bazania had a population of twenty-three (23) billion, whereas Nona had a population of just thirteen (13) billion. This meant the former was looking to colonize to saturate their population density. Colonization As a blatantly threatening but partially justifiable move, the Bazanians colonized Derta, a mining colony closer to Nona than it was Bazania, on July 30, 2011. This made Nona feel enveloped - the very reason they set up the neutral-territory claim. King Yo-I Noan II of Nona charged a denouncement and raised the dispute in a Capita Council meeting session on August 2 in the hopes that some agreement could be made, as the majority of civilizations surrounding the nearby area, excluding Bazania, were too in the council. No conclusion was met, however, with some members such as Gammeta and Hydephiilo recommending signing a deal to prevent this from happening in the future, and other members such as Manaki, Kandan Republic and Iaondi Republic moving for Derta to become jointly owned. On the third, Manaki, backed by the Kandan Republic, demanded that Derta become joint-owned by the Nonan Monarchy and Bazanian Empire. Bazania responded strongly by refusing to even discuss it becoming joint owned, citing accurately that the colonization had costed over 4,000 billion Uritas, or CC$500 billion. Manaki reconnaissance On August 3, Manaki began mobilizing five groups of 6 scout vessels (total 30) at 22:01 UTC - however did not reveal this to any other nations - in order to examine the planet. From that night until the 8th, a detachment of Manaki's intelligence service were gathering and training civilians from various slums of Thyde, which was the midst of a civil war, to crew the ships which would be sent to Derta for reconnaissance in return for a generous sum of money. Arrests over Derta By around August 8, 3 AM local time (1 AM UTC), the scout ships were ready to deploy. They were travelling around the Bazanian territory until 5 AM, at which point they were galactically north relative to Derta (as opposed to Manaki's relative galactic south). They moved in to the territory, and by the time they were in the Derta System, they had been hailed. They proceeded along their route right up to the planet, despite the fact that they were recieving persistant communiques and were being persued by several larger vessels, and arrived at the planet by 6:34 local time. Bazanian vessels fired several warning shots at the ships as they scanned the planet and attempted to board them several times, however the energy shields of the scouts were consistently raised. At 7:21, just under an hour after scanning begun (which was expected to last several hours), a Bazanian battleship was ordered to fire several times upon a group of two scout ships which had broken from their initial group of five. The two scouts immediately begun scrambling, however one was persued downward in the atmosphere. The Bazanian ship was then ordered to immobilize the two scout ships. It fired on them simultaneously, with one already relatively close to the atmosphere and heading for entry. Onboard the scout ship closest to the planet, the engines malfunctioned from battle damage, which caused the ship to crash in to the sea. The other one, which had also been immobilized, was too far from the gravity well of the planet to initiate atmospheric entry, so was boarded successfully, and the crew taken hostage. The scouts, not being fully trusted by the Manaki, were not given vessel communications at all, however could recieve them, and could not see fellow scout ships on the sensors, making them very vulnerable. The scanners automatically transmitted data back to the Manaki. By 15:16 local time, a total of seven out of the thirty ships were destroyed when the Bazanians attempted to immobilize them, and another three ships fleed, seeing fellow ships being shot at. All others were captured, and the crew taken hostage. Aftermath After the captures on August 8, Bazania had discovered from the design of the ships and the questioning of the crew that they were under orders from the Manaki, and that they were Tudian. Eight days layer, on the 16th, Bazania sent a transmission to the Manaki government demanding a cash sum of money in return the prisoners' release to Tudia, as the persuits and cleanup costed a lot, stating that if they didn't respond, they would announce the events to Tudia, and more importantly, the Capita Council. By August 19, the Manaki had not responded. Bazania presumes they were not going to, so internationally announced their illegal reconnaissance and the hiring of Tudians. Hours later, both the Bazanians and Tudians announced active trade sanctions against Manaki, and Tudia pushed for its allies to follow suit, however no actions were taken. Dispute conclusion talks By the start of October 2011 the dispute had died down, and Nona and its allies began to accept the colonization. The BlyDonian Civilization, seeing the large amount of conflict in the Appearence and nothing being done about it, called an emergency Capita Council session to be held on October 4, where talks on the dispute would begin including the Nonan Monarchy, the Bazanian Empire (a non-member), and Manaki, with the BlyDonian and Gammetan Civilizations hosting and mediating. After the BlyDonians dropped out on the 10th, talks began to break down. They became more agressive and less conclusive. The Bazanians refused to attend another session of talks on the 24th after absolutely nothing was concluded. Naval exercises Three of the four Order of Nations for Peace members - the Kandan Republic, Manaki and the Nonan Monarchy - held a joint, live-fire naval exercise in close proximity to Derta on February 5, 2012 for a week not only to saber-rattle, but to highlight that still nothing had been done about the threatening colonization. Derta, by this time, had a large Bazanian military presence and was still immigrating population. The day of the first exercise, the Bazanian Empire appealed to its fellow Appearence Imperial League members to denounce it, however the request was refused and instead a warning notice was issued against the apparent saber-rattling. This was followed shortly by a denouncement of the AIL from the ONP. On the 25th, 13 days after the previous exercise ended, Kandan, Manaki and Nonan started a second live-fire naval exercise, this time in closer proximity to Derta. The Bazanians issued a second independant warning notice, this time threatening "physical reaction" if they continue the exercise for much longer on the same day. The Jankan Empire and Qanti Empire both supported the notice, and the BlyDonian Civilization announced it would not tolerate any agression by the exercisers. Capita Council denouncement During a meeting on March 2, the Capita Council held a vote on whether or not to denounce the ongoing second naval exercise. The vote succeeded, with the vote being 16 against 4, exceeding the 66% vote margin for denouncements. The Kada Empire initated the vote, and will intiate a second vote for military intervention if the military exercises are not stopped by the next meeting (on the 12th). As a result of the high-majority vote, %, the Kandan and Zubada Republics joined the Capita Council on the 6th, in the hopes that the needed 66% majority, which would result in a peacekeeping force, was not reached. If the same members voted to peace-keep as they did denounce, there would have been a % majority, though this was unlikely, as a denouncement is much less serious than military intervention, and as a result more were likely to vote against. As a countermeasure to this, the Bazanian Empire and Qanti Empire joined the Capita Council on the ninth. Third joint exercise By the third of March, the second naval exercise was still ongoing, with the Kandan Republic, Nonan Monarchy and Manaki participating. Another exercise was initiated on the day around fourteen lightyears away, a little closer to Derta, although this time with the Kandan Republic, Nonan Monarchy, Manaki and the Zubada Republic, shortly after them joining the Capita Council. The exercise was live-fire, with missile and projectile fallout common as a result of weapon tests. Fourth exercise On March 11, the two occurring naval exercises (2nd and 3rd) ceased, and a fourth one started, with Nona, Manaki, Kandan, Zubada and, newly, Lunor all participating. It was 10 light years away from Derta, a decrease of four light years compared to the last one. It was obvious in international politics that Lunor was now supporting them because of their newly self-elected leader, Doldorin Exavictor, and his more anti-imperial motives than previous president, Tothor Joesey, who was assassinated in January. The exercise included around 50% more ships than the last two put together, making it the biggest and most threatening display in the four of its time. The Bazanian fleet continued to move the majority of its fleet to Derta, while the Kada, Jankan and Qanti Empires put their fleets on standby for deployment. Capita Council peacekeeping As part of a scheduled meeting on March 12, a very anticipated one, it was decided that the ending of the exercises was definite. Before discussion topics were initiated, the chair elections occurred, with the Gammetans and TEC replacing the Andurian and BlyDonians, meaning they represented 5 votes instead of the standard 1. After this, ambassador Fi from Manaki attempted to pass a legislation that would make vote thresholds conditional, instead of the always-66% margin needed to pass anything. The nation and their supporters were hoping to make the vote needed to initiate a peacekeeping force harder to achieve, so that a peacekeeping force - and therefore end to the military exercises - was less likely. The vote failed, though, due to 11 of the apparent 30 members voting to oppose (by the meeting's end, there were 32 members due to the Orin and Risuk joining). Ambassador Prane of the Kada Empire initiated a planned discussion on a ultimatum-then-peacekeeping force proposal. By the end of the discussion, before voting, members decided that if the vote was passed, the Capita Council would send a message to the military exercisers, telling them if they did not cease their operations near Derta within the next 7 days, a peacekeeping force consisting of whoever would join it would be sent in the name of the Capita Council to disperse them manually. The peacekeeping force would rally over Derta in the coming days for preliminary protection. The vote succeeded, with % turnout and a % majority voting for the peacekeeping, over the required 66%. The message was composed by the Kada Empire and reviewed by several abstaining members before it was sent the exercisers on the same day of the meeting (the 12th). The exercises are yet to cease. Notably, minutes after the meeting and still in the unregulated headquarters, Governess Claire Faretel spoke privately to the Yulairian Civilization's ambassador, Alexus Heridis, about a possible incognito privateering service by the Yulairian Navy, as she did not trust her own navy and did not approve of the current CC's verdict in the meeting. The peacekeeping force eventually resulted in the Derta-Trinia Crisis in which they expelled ONP forces from the area. The Bazanians took it one step further and conquered Trinia.